Soul Opposites
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: He's the nerdy boy, top in class. She's the one guys can't stop looking at, much less asking out. When they meet, two worlds clash and friendship might not be the word for their relationship. No OC's, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Opposites**

**This is my first Soul Eater fanfiction, so go easy on the reviews guys.**

**Summary: He's the nerdy boy, top in class. She's the one guys can't stop looking at, much less asking out. When they meet, two worlds clash and friendship might not be the word for their relationship.**

**Note: All character's change personality in this story. Everything changes into it's opposite. Meisters are still meisters, weapons are still weapons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, not even the doujinshi.**

* * *

The sun frowned in the sky; the clouds were blocking its sight.

It never seemed to shine in Death City; the rain never seemed to stop.

"Ugh! It's so boring! Hey Maka! Why don't we skip class today?" The raven-haired girl asked, shaking the ash blonde's shoulders.

Maka smirked. "Sounds cool to me."

"YES!" Tsubaki fist-pumped.

"Liz, can you cover for us?"

Liz bit her lip. "I don't know. This is the 2nd time this month Maka."

The younger blonde gave her the weakness, the puppy dog eyes. "Please."

"Fine! But don't do that again! You look like a dog that's been kicked!"

"C-Can I go?" Patty asked.

Her sister sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"WOOHOO!" The Japanese weapon accidentally hit Liz in the beck of the head.

Maka and Patty looked at Liz in horror. Then the green eyed girl sighed. "Oh well. At least she will actually keep her mouth shut this time."

"GREAT! COME ON! WE'LL HAVE A GREAT TIME! ESPECIALLY WITH ME!" Tsubaki grabbed Patty's wrist, and dragged her out the door with Maka in lead.

* * *

"Where to go, where to go..." Maka wondered, tapping her chin.

"HOT TOPIC! I DEMAND IT!"

Maka giggled. "Hot topic it is!" She entered the teenage hang out.

"MAKA! LOOK AT THIS!" She pointed at some black short shorts with a studded black belt. "IT'D BE GREAT ON YOU! I KNOW IT!"

Maka giggled. "Okay. So, what kind of top should I wear with that?"

Tsubaki looked around, trying to get the other ditchers to move by yelling at them. "OVER THERE!" She pointed at a rack with the basic colors, red and blue.

Maka sashayed over to the rack, catching many boys' attention. "Hm... This one seems cool to me."

Tsubaki raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

It was a red tank top with some scratches on it over a black long sleeved shirt.

Maka frowned. "What? This is my style!"

Tsubaki giggled. "WHATEVER! HURRY AND BUY IT! YOUR GODDESS IS HUNGRY!"

Maka nodded and walked over to the register. The cashier happened to be a guy. Maka smirked. "Hello hot stuff."

The guy blushed. "Um... Hey."

Maka trailed her fingers down his shirt. "So, how old are you?" She purred.

"I-I-"

"Why don't you call me?" She tucked a slip of paper in his jeans pocket.

"Wha-What?"

"As long as you use this shirt and shorts here on your paycheck." She held out the items she wanted to buy.

The cashier nodded. "O-Okay." He took the items and removed the tags. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" She walked away, the others girls behind her. Then she turned back, winked at him and blew a kiss.

"HAHAHA! HE'S OBVIOUSLY NEW!"

"T-Tsubaki... You can s-stop dragging me now."

"SORRY!" The girl let go of Patty's wrist.

Maka smirked. "It's good to be me."

* * *

Marie walked into the classroom, silencing everyone. "Stein is apparently on a mission. So, I'll be teaching today."

Many students groaned, making Liz wake up. "What's going on?" She asked Harvar with a blush. Never has she felt like a rebel, she'd always stuck to the rules.

"Stein's out today."

Liz looked at Marie with a frown. "Uptight teacher." She grumbled.

Sure she encouraged learning but Ms. Marie was just way too uptight.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone gulped, sinking in his or her seats.

"First things first. We have a new student." She gestured to the door. In walked-

Liz's eyes widened. "Soul?"

He looked at Liz with the same expression. "Liz?"


	2. Chapter 2

**'Ello fellow Soul Eater fans! I'm back!**

**Thank you to all of you who read the first chapter.**

**I was ecstatic that you guys liked my idea for this fanfiction.**

**I'd like to thank:**

**meghanmoo: For adding me to your favorite author list and your story alert. You were my very first reviewer! You have a special place in my heart! Lol, I'm glad you like that everything's backwards. Cool, isn't it?**

**xoxoStarLightxoxo: I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for adding this to your favorite story list!**

**ElectroGirl444: For adding this to your favorite story list!**

**LulaChan0717: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Bree Renee: Yeah, I get tired of seeing Maka as a nerd some times too... But what inspired me to make this is the gender bend stories, strangely. Thanks for adding this to your story alert!**

**alykagamine: For adding this as your favorite story! :3 Love you bro!**

**InLoveWithDeaththeKid: O_O Whoa... I caught the eyes of a KiMa fan... I'm so happy T~T I appreciate your review!**

**Kinara: For adding this to your story alert!**

**LacNyssa: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Kaoru97: Yay! Oh sweet shinigami, I can't believe you actually reviewed! I'm so happy! I'm glad you liked my story! Huge fan! Thanks for adding this story to your favorite story list!**

**I'm so happy! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"So, he thought I meant 'give it to me'! That guy was disgusting! I don't know what would have happened if Liz weren't there." Maka sighed. "I really have to stop guys from flirting with me."

Patty timidly ate her cheeseburger. "I-I thought y-you encourage them..."

Maka pouted. "That doesn't mean they have to do it!"

Tsubaki giggled. "DO YOU REMEMBER HIRO?"

Maka shivered. "I only did that so he'd do my homework."

Tsubaki giggled even more and Patty gave a timid smile.

Maka sighed. "I just want to find a guy who'd be hard to encourage."

* * *

"Kid! Look! It's Soul!" Black Star beamed.

Kid looked lazily at the other boy. "You're joking, right?"

"No! Look!" He pointed at the white haired boy.

Kid looked alarmed. "It is Soul!"

Liz got up from her seat, walking to Soul. "What brings you here Evans?"

Soul gritted his teeth. "It's Eater now Thompson."

Liz stopped right in front of him. "You look the same, Eater."

Soul was wearing a white collared long sleeved shirt under a black sweater vest, black plaid shorts, and black athletic shoes. His hair was tamed (kinda) thanks to plenty of gel and he wore thick black-rimmed rectangular glasses. Eyes still blood red, hair still snow white, and teeth still pointy like a shark.

"SOUL! IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Kid yelled at the boy.

Black Star sweat dropped. "Calm down Kid."

Soul turned away from Liz with a smile. "Yeah, it's me Kid. I haven't seen you for a long time."

Kid climbed onto his desk and jumped off, landing right in front of Soul. "Yo! Soul!" Opening his arms for a bro hug.

Soul shook his head. "Not going to-"

Kid wrapped his arms around his old friend. "Where ya been?" He asked, giving the boy a noogie.

Soul pushed the boy away and fixed his hair. "Damnit Kid! Do you know how long it takes me to fix my hair?"

Kid shrugged. "3-4 hours? But who cares!" He punched Soul playfully in the arm. "My best bro is back!"

Soul gave a small smile. "Thanks. I missed you too Kid."

"Soul!" Black Star ran up. "It's been so long! How have you been?" He asked with a smile.

"It's actually been very noisy without you around." He patted the short boy's head. They've been friends since they were in diapers, but Soul had to move away in 7th grade thanks to his musical family.

Black Star blushed a little. "Ah. Actually, I've gotten quite loud."

Soul held in a chuckle. "Pft. Kid?"

"Eh." Kid shrugged. "He doesn't seem too socially awkward anymore."

"Huh. I guess you're done with your-"

"NO!" Kid's eyes widened. "Do not. Do not remind me. I might go back that way if you remind me."

Soul held his hands up. "Sorry."

Liz raised an eyebrow. "You know these guys?"

"Since an infant actually."

Kid wrapped an arm around both of the younger boys. "Yup! The three musketeers! In the flesh!"

Liz bursted out laughing. "You are one strange dude DTK!"

Kid smirked. "I could say the same about you Lizzy."

Liz blushed. "Don't call me that!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Freaks." He pushed Kid's arm away from his neck.

Marie straightened up. "I assume all three of you know Mr. Soul Eater. Am I correct?"

"Yes ma'am!" "Uh-huh." "Yes Ms. Marie."

Marie nodded. "Then it's decided. You three will show him around."

"Cool!" Kid fist-pumped. "The three musketeers reunite!"

Liz cleared her throat. "Um, hello?"

"Hi!" Kid waved.

Liz frowned, making Kid sigh.

"Fine. The three musketeers plus Lizzy."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Black Star sweat dropped. "Everyone, please calm down."

Liz sighed. "Fine. I'll go. But DTK here better know his place."

Kid pouted. "I know my place Liz-"

"Stop there!" Liz pointed at him with a smile. "Call me Liz, DTK."

Kid stuck his tongue out. "Nope. I'll do it if you call me Kid."

Liz shook her head. "Never gonna happen boy."

"Hey Liz."

"Yes Soul? What do you want?"

"Why haven't you changed your attire?"

Liz looked down. She still had long dark brown hair with dark blue eyes. Her hair was tied into a perfect messy bun. She wore a red long sleeve that covered her hands, short shorts, and black Vans.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Pft. I look better than you."

Soul gritted his teeth. "Don't make me hit you."

Liz giggled. "It's so not cool to hit girls."

Soul looked away. "Who said I was cool?"

Kid laughed, throwing an arm around the white haired boy. "He's right! He's been top-notch nerd since he was born! Trust me, I was there."

Liz stuck a tongue out in disgust. "TMI much?"

"Nah! Since you seem to know our snow white, you get to know everything about him!" He punched his friend's arm. "Did you know Soul has a birthmark on his-"

"OKAY KID!" Soul nervously covered the boy's mouth. "That's enough information on me."

"Righteo!" Kid said with a huge British accent. "We must go to our seats and do our assignments!"

Black Star smiled sweetly at Soul. "Welcome back Soul."

Soul nodded, returning the smile. "It's good to be back Black Star."

* * *

**Okay, until next time!**

**Please review!**

**-That Person**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yes, I am back!**

**Thank you:**

**TKrieg: For adding this to your favorite story list!**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: For adding this to your story alert and your favorite story list! Hahaha! When I read your review, I laughed. Thank you for helping me gain weird looks from my family.**

**kitaeru: For adding this to your story alert!**

**HevenlyDemonicAngel: For adding this to your story alert and your favorite story list!**

**Kaoru97: For adding this to your story alert! I'm a fan of your stories of course! Under the Weeping Willow is awesome. I need to learn your ways sensei.**

**KILLJOY99: For adding this to your story alert!**

**PraiseThePasta101: For adding this to your favorite story list!**

**death's little sis1: For adding this to your story alert, me to your favorite author list (XD YAY!), me to your author alert, and this to your favorite stories list! Wow, you love me. So I love you~! Yeah. I haven't thought about it until I went to this alternate universe XD**

**Socolditburns: For adding this to your story alert and favorite story list!**

**Lisa-chan Evans: For adding this to your favorite story list!**

**Blue Blooded Phantom: For adding me as your favorite author, your author alert, your favorite story list, and your story alert! I updated. I will soon get lazy again and not log in. Just remember that.**

**alykagamine: I am going sheesh.**

**Okay, this one will be kinda short! Sorry! But the next chapter will be long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"This is the library. I know you'll be coming here all the time so, this is our first stop." Kid smiled. "It's pretty big. Wanna go inside?"

Soul gleamed. "Of course!"

"Hold on buddy!" He grabbed his friend's waist to keep him from going any further. "One book."

Soul frowned, understanding exactly what he meant. "Fine."

After 5 minutes, they met back at the checkout counter.

"WHY CAN'T I HAVE THAT MUCH BOOKS?" Soul yelled at Kid as he put the pile of books on the counter.

The shinigami smiled. "Because this is the homework I have to catch up on and you have to do for me."

"No. I won't be used again."

"WHAT? Come on! That was once! Please! I might fail!" Kid went down on his knees. "Please!"

"You're a shinigami! You know everything! Why do you need me to do your work?"

"Because I'm lazy."

"You really did change." The white haired boy sighed. "Fine. But only this one time."

"THANK YOU!" Kid got up and gave Soul another bro hug. "You are the man!"

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go."

* * *

"Why are we going back so early?" Tsubaki whined.

The ash blonde sighed. "Liz said that Stein is on a mission, Sid's taking over next period. Lucky we weren't there for 1st period, Ms. Marie was subbing."

Tsubaki shivered. "She hates my guts."

Maka sighed. "No she doesn't. She just thinks you... Need to calm a bit down. Maybe stop your yelling. A civilized woman does not scream at the top of her lungs."

"Er... Maka?"

"Yeah?"

"You're using big words again."

"Ah shit!" Maka covered her mouth.

"Yeah. You sure you don't want us to destroy evidence? Liz can take it from you."

Maka shook her head. "It's okay. I'll past that soon enough."

"If you stop."

Maka looked to the ground. "Yeah. If I stop."

"LET'S GO TO RED ROBINS BEFORE WE GO BACK!"

"Yeah. Sure."

"O-Okay."

Patty and Tsubaki ran to the restaurant while Maka fell behind.

She stayed smiling but sighed mentally. _'But I don't want to stop.'_

* * *

Liz looked around. "Why aren't they here yet?"

"Why isn't who here yet?" Kid asked.

The blonde sighed. "The other girls."

Black Star looked around. "Didn't they ditch again?"

Liz nodded. "Yeah. But I texted them and told them they should head back. Sid's filling for Marie right?"

Kid nodded. "Yup! Is it true Marie and Tsubaki don't get along very well?"

Liz shivered. "I don't want to talk about their last encounter."

Soul tilted his head. "Who's Tsubaki?"

"One of my close friends. She's very loud and can be obnoxious."

Soul chuckled. "Sounds like the opposite of Black Star."

Liz also chuckled. "Now that you mention it, she is the opposite of Black Star."

Black Star pouted. "Hey! I'm right here! And for your information, I can be loud."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Try catching the whole class's attention."

Black Star stood on his chair and opened his mouth, only to close it and sit back down. "I can't. It's just too... Unlike me."

Kid rolled his eyes while Soul and Liz laughed. "Figures."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! I'm back**

**Before I thank everyone who reviewed or added this as a favorite or followed it, I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed my very first one-shot!**

**All of you who read my one-shot Father, which I made for Father's day, thank you!**

**I also want to thank those of you who read my first two-shot Profound Solitude. For those of you who wanted me to continue, sorry. It was meant to be a two-shot, nothing more.**

**On with the actual thanking!**

**Thank you:**

**DayDreamersFly: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**AwesomeBlackStar16: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Kaoru97: Lol. I also love my idea, thank you for the review sensei!**

**GFRMForever: For adding me to your author alert list and this to your story alert list! Aw, thank you. My friend also thought that it was a great idea too when I first showed her!**

**koneko81992: For adding this to your favorite story list!**

**LacNyssa: For adding me to your author alert list and your favorite author list!**

**crazyasschick: For adding this to your favorite story list!**

**meghanmoo: You are correct! But Kid got rid of his symmetry problem after Soul had left... Kinda. I'm glad you think my story is awesome!**

**SeraiTheGoldenDragon: For adding this to your story alert list!**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX: For adding me to your author alert and your favorite author list!**

**TKrieg: For adding this to your story alert!**

**alykagamine: For adding me to your author alert, to your favorite author list, and this to your story alert! You're not the boss of me! But okay.**

**SoulxMakaLover97: For adding me to your author alert and favorite author list!**

**Lisa-chan Evans: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Kitryna: For adding this to your story alert! I also think it's a funny idea.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories!**

**Now let's get this party started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Soul Eater! Don't tease me! **

* * *

Chapter 4

It was lunch so Kid, Black Star, and Liz had decided to hang out in the library with Soul.

"Kid. I did all your homework in under an hour. You could've done it in under a second." Soul said, removing his glasses and rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, but I was lazy."

Liz yawned, making Kid chuckle.

"What do you want DTK?"

"Didn't get enough sleep last night Lizzy?"

The blonde grumbled under her breath. "I was doing homework."

"So lunch must always be-"

"My nap time?" Liz finished. "Yeah. Yeah it is."

"Good evening DWMA! It's that time of the year! So get in the mood! It's spirit event week!" A chirpy high voice invaded the room. "The first event is a football game! Then we'll have a pep rally! On Wednesday, we have the carnival! Thursday is game day, teachers versus the students! And finally, we have the ball for all you partner less weapons and meisters!"

Kid sighed, Black Star smiled cheerfully, Liz was in the between sleep and reality zone, and Soul was downright confused.

"This year's theme... Personality Bend! You will have to dress and act like your alter ego! If caught being yourself, you will be sent to the Death Room. That's all for today! Have a good day!"

"Spirit event? What's that?" Soul asked.

"A lot of students complained about the lack of normality this school has. So, my dad agreed to make a week dedicating being average." Kid explained. "Apparently, the first event is a football game. You wanna go? It's free if you come with me."

Soul scoffed. "No thanks. I have unpacking to do."

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Soul fidgeted. "Okay! Fine! I already finished it! But I have to spend time with my family!"

"Really?"

"FINE! I JUST-" Soul looked around with a blush. "I don't know anything about football." He whispered low enough for only him and Black Star to hear.

Black Star gave a sympathetic smile. "It's okay Soul. You don't have to go. I won't go either."

Soul smiled. "Thanks Black Star."

"Well, I guess I'm going alone-"

"You can bring Liz." Soul said.

"Lizzy? But, she's the opposite of me. Plus she's..."

They all looked at the girl who had fallen asleep.

"She's a mess. I mean, she is a straight A student but she seems so stressed and ready to snap all the time."

The white haired boy rolled his eyes. "She won't. I promise."

"By the way Soul, how do you two know each other?" Black Star asked.

"We used to date."

"AH HA!" Kid grabbed his head and gave him a noogie. "My bro got himself a girlfriend! You player!"

Soul shoved him away. "We barely did anything."

"Ugh. That's boring. How'd you guys meet? Bus? Plane?"

"In Brooklyn, on the streets."

"EH?" Black Star and Kid tilted their head in confusion.

"She was walking home, I bumped into her, and she was reading a book I had recently finished. And you can figure out the rest."

"Actually, I can't. Because Soul actually scored a girl!" Kid laughed like a hyena.

The white haired boy blushed. "Shut up! SOUL CHOP!" He grabbed the closest book and slammed it down on Kid's cranium.

"OW!" The reaper sobbed. "You still do that?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem Kid?"

"Yeah. You're doing a Soul Chop. It hurts. A lot."

"No duh." Soul scoffed.

"Guys. Calm down." Black Star sweat dropped.

"Don't touch that."

The boys turned their attention to Liz.

"Is she...?" The reaper asked.

"Uh-huh." The blue haired boy nodded.

"I didn't know she talked in her sleep." Soul said aloud.

"Kid..." Liz turned to the boys. "I said... No..."

Black Star and Soul stifled a laugh behind clasped hands while Kid blushed a thousand shades of red.

"You're so annoying... Hmph..." Liz blushed in her sleep. "I lo-"

RING!

Liz jumped awake, as well as the boys who were anticipating the rest of her sentence. The bell was not very convenient.

The blonde rubbed her eyes. "What are you guys looking at?" She yawned out.

"N-Nothing!" Kid blushed, gathering his things. "U-Uh... W-We should probably go to our next period."

Liz nodded. "Yeah. Did I... Talk in my sleep today?"

"NO!" The boys said way too quickly and loud.

"Um... Okay..."

* * *

The oldest blonde shook her head. "You aren't supposed to be eating in class..."

Maka shrugged. "It's not my fault Tsubaki ate all my food."

"HEY! I WAS REALLY HUNGRY!"

The whole class shushed her.

Tsubaki frowned but was silent.

"Anyway, where is the new kid?" Maka asked, continuing to eat her pancakes.

"With DTK and Star. We didn't get to show him the whole school and since he's close to Lord Death, he has special treatment. He was allowed to get a tour while it was class time." Liz frowned. But she wasn't allowed to go with them for some reason. _'I'm top in class damnit!'_

Maka scrunched her face up. "Huh. That doesn't seem right. You should've gone, I have special treatment 'cause of my papa and since you're one of my best friend, you should too."

_'Of course, that's what she says.'_

"Miss Albarn."

Mouth full, Maka looked up at Sid.

"During silent reading, there is no talking!"

Maka nodded, swallowing. "Sorry."

Grunting, Sid went back to his sudoku.

Maka finally finished her pancakes and sighed. "I'm going to the Death Room after school to talk about the spirit event week with Lord Death. You guys wanna come?" Maka whispered.

"Sure." Liz responded.

Tsubaki just nodded, not wanting to get in trouble.

Patty smiled, meaning yes.

Maka grinned. "Cool."

* * *

**That's it for today!**

**Thank you to alykagamine for making the cover of this story! Go check out her fanfiction stories and her deviantart!**

**Oh! And go check out this fanfic!**

**Draw With Me by Selena Marion Crone.**

**I happened to stumble upon it.**

**Then check out the video that inspired the fanfic:**

**Draw With Me by Mike Inel.**

**And if you don't mind, check out my own original story on fictionpress. My penname is 8 Days To Life.**

**The story will contain lot's of killing and lemon. Kinda like this story but with my own characters and plot line.**

**Anyways, please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Hey you guys! How you've been?**

**Me? I've been swell. Think my updates are slow? I'm back at school. Be happy I updated today.**

**Thank you:**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: I'll try to put details in...**

**sherry yuki: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! Chapter 5 is here!**

**alykagamine: Aw... Thanks, I know it's awesome.**

**wolfgangninja2: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! You're welcome, I actually want the people reading my series to know I'm thankful that they're reading. What's gonna happen next? I dunno, read to find out.**

**Kaoru97: Lol, I think you were the only one that noticed the "Soul Chop!" I don't really play sudoku because I'm terrible at math, but it's good to do when I'm bored. Pancakes, who doesn't love them? Ah, and when Soul and Maka meet... You'll be in for a juicy twist. I've got all planned out. I will contact you if I need you sensei, I promise. *bows***

**i-am-blue-lava: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! I'm glad you like the story!**

**rikkichadwick97: For adding this story to your story alert!**

**L: L? As in L Lawliet? I posted this chapter as fast as I could just to see if it's you! (big Death Note fan, sorry...)**

**RoninSword: For adding this to your story alert!**

**XxlilAnimeFan-GirlxX: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**toushirofan: For adding this to your story alert!**

**321BlueBlossoM123: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Thank you guys!**

**Let's get going!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

"Hello Maka. What do you need?" Lord Death greeted.

"I came to talk about spirit event week." Maka gestured to her 3 friends. "We all are."

"Maka, you know that you were lucky last year. So were you other 3." Lord Death said. "Sadly, all the missions have been taken by a meister with a weapon."

Maka frowned. "I had a weapon. I can easily fight with Tsubaki."

"Yes, but only in her chain scythe form." The headmaster of their school shook his head. "I'm sorry Maka, but you have to go this year. Participate, maybe it'll be fun."

"I highly doubt it." The blonde grumbled. "Papa! Help me out here!"

Her father looked up from his desk, cigarette hanging from his mouth. He removed it and blew a cloud of smoke. "I'm sorry honey but you aren't excused unless you have a mission."

Maka crossed her arms. "So, how does this work? When do I have to dress and act like the opposite of me?" She asked Lord Death.

"The whole week, starting next week. Lucky it's Friday, you have the weekend to shop."

Maka sighed and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous. Who even thought of this?"

"Your father."

Said dad slumped down in his seat while his daughter sent an intense glare. He smiled nervously. "Sorry?"

"UGH!" Maka turned away and stomped out of the Death Room.

Lord Death shook his head. "You girls know that it's in the rule book-"

"That we aren't to be in here unless called for or in drastic times. We know Lord Death. We are truly sorry about this." Liz said.

Lord Death nodded. "Just know that if you do that again without reason, there will be a consequence."

Liz sighed as she walked out the Death Room with her sister and Tsubaki behind her.

* * *

"And that ends our tour. Any questions?" Kid smiled, lifting his sunglasses to the top of his head.

Soul rose an eyebrow. "Why the hell are you talking like that?"

The shinigami sighed and put his sunglasses back on. "It's called being in character. I tried out for the school play you know."

"Did you get in?"

"Yeah." Kid smirked. "I was Romeo."

Soul looked at Kid curiously. "Who was Juliet?"

Black Star gave a tiny smile. "Maka Albarn. Or, at least she used to be."

"Who's that?"

Kid sighed. "The most popular girl at our school. Rumor has it that she gives great sex."

Soul stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Ek. People are certainly disgusting if they want a overused girl. She could have AIDS for all they know and would still want her."

"Always a prude Soul." Kid shook his head. "I should bring you to a club some day. Oh! On your birthday, I'll order you some strippers!" Kid smirked. "They could be in the cake."

Soul grunted with a frown. "No thanks. I'd rather spend it with just you two."

Kid pouted. "Why? We'll end up doing the same thing we did last time!"

"No!" Black Star said, scared. "Icing is hard to take off of your hair!"

Soul rolled his eyes. "We can go to a place I know tonight. We're going to this secret bookstore. Well, it's more of a club-"

"For nerds." Kid cut in with a shit eating grin.

The white haired boy frowned. "No. I'm certainly sure there are all sorts of people there. I've heard that even cute girls go down there."

The weaponless meister nudged Soul. "Well, we're going tonight eh? I need to get knocked up anyways."

For the second time today, Soul stuck his tongue out. "Ek! Seriously, TMI Kid."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure both of you guys get knocked up too."

"I'd appreciate being a virgin until I get married, thank you very much." Soul said, walking back to class with the other two boys.

Black Star nodded in agreement. "Yes. I was thinking the same. You should too Kid. Your father is rather strict."

Kid sighed. "Fine. But we're still going to that secret club tonight wether you guys like it or not."

"I was the one who suggested it. Of course I'm coming. How about you Black Star? Are you coming along with us?"

The blue haired boy nodded. "What harm can a bookstore do?"

* * *

BlackStar and Soul smiled as they walked through the aisles of the bookstore.

Kid was behind them, yawning. "Are we even allowed there?"

Soul nodded. "Everyone is. It's just that only a few know about it."

"And how did you learn about it?"

Soul shrugged. "Wes."

"Ah. That makes a lot of sense now."

They stopped in front of a door at the back of the bookstore. "Here it is."

The meisters behind him tilted their head. "Looks kinda strange for a club."

The door was lopsided, hinges different colors (red, blue, and green), and there was cracks that made it seem like it was going to break at any moment.

The white haired boy shrugged. "It is a bookstore."

Kid chuckled. "True, true."

Soul opened the door, revealing a staircase that led downstairs. "Guess we're going down."

Black Star had a frightened look on his face. "Are you two sure about this?"

"POSITIVE! Now, let's get this party started!" Kid pushed the boys into the staircase, closing the door behind them.

So that there was no light.

"Great Kid. Now how are we going to walk down these stairs?" A voice that sounded like Soul said sarcastically.

"Do you have your phone?"

"No. I don't have a cellular phone."

"... Nerd. No one calls it a cellular phone. I just said phone."

"Yeah? Well, do you have yours?"

"Pft. No. My dad would've gotten mad at me for staying out late and not answering his calls."

"Wow. You're a genius." He continued the sarcasm. "Is there a doorknob that opens it back out?"

The sound of nails scratching a door filled the staircase for a moment.

Then Kid sighed. "No. Sorry."

"Oh! I just remembered!"

A blinding light filled Kid and Soul's vision, making them groan.

"Heheh. Sorry. I got a new phone." Black Star said happily, turning the phone screen away from his friend's faces.

"Excellent! Thank you Black Star!" Soul smiled.

"Yeah! Thanks! Let's go now!" Kid said, walking in front of the two.

Soul rolled his eyes before following, Black Star close behind holding the phone for light.

As they came closer to the end, they could hear distinct laughter and clanging of utensils.

Kid smiled as he jumped to the bottom step. "Whoa. This is better than I imagined."

Black Star put his phone away and looked around in amazement, along with Soul.

The club was bigger than expected.

The bar was to their left, not much people crowding around there. Millions of tables and booths on their right, about 15 waiters and waitress's taking orders.

The smell of meat high in the air, coming from the direction of the bar. Probably from the door the help was coming in and out of.

Not only was it huge, but there was a huge television screen.

A bookstore shouldn't hold football fans, but it did. You could tell from the tv.

This bookstore must be rich because even if there were tons of people filling the room, it wasn't at all stuffy.

In fact, it seemed as if the room was getting larger.

"It's a spell." Soul explained to Kid and Black Star. "No matter how much people there are in this room, it can't be stuffy. A witch used a spell on this room called 'Unbegrenzter Raum'. It means unlimited space in German."

"So, unlimited space huh?" Kid examined the room. "Way cool. Let's sit down."

They walked over to a booth with little light, next to some cloaked figure's booth.

* * *

**I wish bookstores had a secret club... That'd be freaking awesome.**

**Yeah, Kid's a pervert. So what? Sue me.**

**Well, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**See that button bellow? Yes? Review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**CHEESE AND RICE!**

**I'm back!**

**Look at this, Maka's Munchkin is catching up to Soul Opposites in reviews.**

**WHAT?!**

**Oh well, I'm just happy I get reviews for my horrible writing.**

**Thank you:**

**alykagamine: Make Soul into a prude? That was fun, why wouldn't you want me to do that?**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Kid is a pervert in the anime too, but it's so subtle we don't see it. Have you read the manga? Kid is a pervert. I'm not kidding.**

**crazyasschick: Lol, of course you'd like perverted Kid. What kind of girl wouldn't?**

**likeitmatters: For adding this to your story alert!**

**papaya-san: Thanks for the review... Uh... Yeah, here's an update.**

**HevenlyDemonicAngel: Is the hooded figure Maka? Read this chapter to find out.**

**death's little sis1: One word THANKYOU.**

**KHloverxcyn: For adding this to your story alert!**

**sherry yuki: Aw, thanks for the review.**

**tokyostar74: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**LulaChan0717: Maybe the hooded figure is Maka. But then again, that'd be boring for them to meet there. Unless I want them to... Lol, read to find out.**

**Kaoru97: Actually, I need help now. How can I contact you? PM?**

**SweetGoodbyes -Libra Ninja XD: For adding this to your story alert!**

**jeshika-desu: For adding this to your story alert!**

**meghanmoo: Lol, I actually like Maka's personality in this one. JK, she's like a slut now. But you'll probably like her personality in this chapter. Hopefully.**

**Kitryna: Im looking forward to when you guys read the time Soul and Maka meet. Yosh, I like keeping people in suspense.**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! Lol, thanks for the review.**

**HellionKyou: Lol, thanks. I try to be as funny as possible.**

**Guest: Okay, okay! I updated!**

**Guest (2): You're cool and awesome, thanks for the review!**

**As always, you guys are great!**

**Hey, hey. Read. NOW.**

**Disclaimer: What? I don't Soul Eater. Okay?!**

* * *

The girls laughed at a dirty joke that Maka had made, even Liz had.

"THAT WAS A GREAT ONE! LET THE GODDESS TELL ONE NEXT!"

"No, it's okay Tsubaki. Let's just order." Maka said, still giggling. "Harvar!"

The boy she had called stopped flirting with a bunch of girls saying, "Excuse me."

He then walked over to Maka. "Yo! Maka! What do you want? Couldn't you tell I was going to pick a few, if you know what I mean..." He looked back over to the giggling girls with a smirk, they wiggled their fingers at him.

Harvar wore a black v-neck and blue faded jeans. Since he's working as a waiter, he wore an apron that waiters usually wear. His eyes were covered with black sunglasses he tends to wear all the time.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Sorry, but aren't you supposed to be working? I could always tell the whole school-"

"How may I help you?!" Harvar carried the trait of overly happy waiter at that second.

The youngest blonde smiled smugly. "That's more like it. I'd like to have my usual please."

"Rib combo..." He scribbled on the notepad. "How 'bout you Tsubaki?"

"STEAK AND LARGE FRIES WITH THE ULTIMATE DRINK FOR THE GODDESS!" Tsubaki said.

"Uh-huh..." He continued to write. "Patty?"

"I'll take my usual too..."

"Soup and crackers..." He scribbled and stopped, looking up to the eldest blonde. "And finally, Liz."

The blonde smirked. "Give me the special. I'll give you 5 minutes to finish all our orders or we won't pay."

Harvar smirked back, writing down her order and stuffing the pad into the pocket of his apron. He then got into position to start running, down low, hands splayed on the ground, head anticipating the his start.

"Starting..." Liz looked at her watch. "Now!"

"Harvar takes off! Running through the kitchen doors, almost hitting his cousin in the process!" Maka acted as a dictator at a sports game.

"He's been gone for almost 2 minutes... Can he make it?!" She says into her fork.

Tsubaki splayed 5 bucks on the table. "I SAY HE DOES!"

"And the betting occurs..." Maka said, with a smile.

"5... 4... 3... 2..." Liz started counting down.

"TIME!" Harvar yelled, putting their orders in front of them.

Liz smiled. "Well done Harvar. Been practicing?"

"Ever since you guys started to come here. I'm surprised I never could beat your time." Harvar said, wiping his forehead from sweat.

Liz sighed. "Well, I guess we are paying today. Good job Harvar."

"Thanks. See you guys tomorrow." He walked away, toward the crowd again to do his job.

"See you!" The girls said in union.

As they start eating their food, they moaned in delight.

"And this is why I love this place!" Maka said. "Not only do they have books but the food here is great!"

Liz nodded. "It's our 4 month anniversary coming here. Do you remember when we first came here?"

They all laughed.

Maka smiled. "We learned not to come to the staircase without a flashlight."

Liz nodded. "Poor Patty was frightened."

Patty pouted. "I just can't stand the dark..."

Tsubaki laughed. "BUT NOTHING WOULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU! YOUR GODDESS WAS WITH YOU!"

Maka laughed along, until she heard someone familiar.

"Whoa. This is better than I imagined."

The blonde squinted and looked toward the staircase.

"Hey Liz." Maka called, nudging the girl underneath the table with her foot. "Does that guy look familiar?" The meister pointed toward a boy with black hair.

Liz tilted her head then perked up. "Oh yeah! That's DTK!"

Maka laughed. "Death the Kid? I don't think so. He wouldn't be in a bookstore."

But when he turned his head, they all caught a glimpse at three white stripes.

Maka's eyes widened as she put her black hood back on. "It is him! They're coming over! Hoods on for Shinigami's sake!"

The girls complied, hanging their heads as the trio made their way to a booth next to them.

"Why the hell is Kid here?!" Maka hissed. "Did you guys tell anyone?"

Liz shook her head. "I don't have any friends, other than you guys. Who'd I tell?"

"I'm too shy to have friends Maka..." Patty said, lip quivering.

They all turned to Tsubaki, who looked up with barbecue sauce all over her mouth.

"If wafnt mef!" She said, mouthful.

Maka puffed her checks. "Then who was it?"

"Wait. Soul was with them." Liz said with relief.

"Who's Soul?"

"He's the new kid, a nerd too."

Maka sighed. "Then no one else will know. If Kid doesn't tell anyone that is."

"Black Star's with them too."

Maka nodded. "And that lessens my worries even more."

"Soul! This is awesome! I can't believe your brother told you about this!" A voice vaguely similar to Kid's said.

"I can't believe it either. But don't tell anyone else about it." A voice Maka didn't know said.

"Why not?"

"It's a rather unpopular place. But if anyone were to shout it to the whole world, everyone would come. This place is very exquisite, only anyone who's everyone knows about it."

"Then why doesn't Maka Albarn know about it?"

Maka's eyes widened at the sound of her name.

"She probably does, it's just that she doesn't want anyone else knowing about it."

"And besides, she's best friends with Liz." A voice that sounded like Black Star said. "Knowing Liz, the smart in her knows about this place."

The blonde smirked. "Actually, it was the opposite."

"Huh. Did you guys hear that? That voice sounded just like Lizzy."

Liz's vain on her forehead popped out. "I told him to stop calling me Lizzy."

"Shhh!" The other three girls hissed.

"There it is again." Suddenly, they could see Kid stand up on his seat. Searching for someone. "I don't see anyone that looks like her."

Maka turned around to watch the action, along with Tsubaki.

When Kid stopped to look at them, they turned back around and hung their heads with Liz and Patty.

"I'm pretty sure I heard her. But those cloaked figures are creeping me out. They kinda look like dementors." Kid sat back down.

"You watched the Harry Potter series?"

"Who didn't? I watch, not read." A hand was raised in the air. "Waiter!"

There was a moment of silence coming from their booth until they heard a bored, "What can I help you with?" Then a startled choke came from the waiter. "Wait a minute, Kid?!"

"Whoa! Harvar! What up man?!"

They heard a high five.

"Dude, I had no idea you knew about this place!"

"Didn't know until my old friend here told me about it."

"Hey, name's Harvar."

"I'm Soul."

"You even brought Black Star. What up?"

"Eheh. Not much, I guess."

"So, does anyone else know about this place?"

"No. And we don't plan on telling anyone. Your secrets safe with us." The voice which belonged to Soul said.

Harvar sighed in relief. "Good. Can I take your orders?"

"I'll have rib combo please."

"Give me the special, does it include a hot girl?" Kid asked.

Harvar chuckled. "You could pick one up at this club."

"Awesome!"

Liz scrunched her face up in disgust.

"And I'll have the steak and large fries with a large drink."

"Whoa, didn't know that you were a big eater Star."

"Heheh. I'm kind of a glutton around Kid and Soul."

"Being a glutton's fine, especially for you Black Star. I'll get your orders." Harvar walked past the girls booth.

"Pst! Harvar!" Maka hissed.

Harvar stopped and walked back over to the girls. "Yeah? What?"

"Give us our check. And help us around back."

"Why?"

"Kid's here, isn't he?"

"Yeah- oh." Harvar nodded. "Wait, I'll help after I get their orders." He then disappeared into the kitchen. After 5 minutes, he came out with the boys's orders.

"Here you guys go. Enjoy!" Harvar placed the food in front of them.

"Thanks."

Harvar walked to the girls booth and handed the check to Maka.

Maka gave him $50. "Keep the change. Now, out back?"

Harvar nodded then gestured to the kitchen.

The girls ran through the kitchen and out the back.

"That was close." Maka said, climbing the stairs and into a dark alley.

"Why is this bookstore always leading to dark places?" Patty said, scared.

Maka rolled her eyes. "We're out of the dark place now Patty." That they were, the street lamps (which never go off) illuminated the streets on the never ending dark, cloudy days.

"I'll see you guys at school. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The girls went their separate ways, to their homes.

* * *

"We should go there everyday. The food was awesome!" Kid patted his stomach.

"I don't think I have enough money for that." Soul said, eyebrows furrowed as he tried to read his book.

Kid sighed. "And the girls, they sure know how to dance!"

Black Star slumped on the couch. "I'm tired."

Kid yawned. "Yeah, I'm tired too. Soul, mind if we crash here?"

"No, it's okay with me. I have some extra pillows and your old sleeping bags." Soul closed his book, got up, and opened a closet.

"Oh right! We forgot our sleeping bags last time! Do you remember when we were younger?" Kid chuckled.

The trio started to laugh.

"Such a cliché sleep over too!" Soul said, clutching his sides.

"Hey, hey. Black Star." Kid said, stopping a little but having small chuckles. "Macaroni."

This made the blue haired meister stop laughing and look pale. "Ugh. Don't mention that."

Kid bursted out laughing once again, Soul trying to stop.

"It's not funny! I can't eat the stuff! There's always the need to puke after looking at it!" Black Star yelled at them.

Kid didn't stop laughing, making Black Star puff out his cheeks.

"Fine! Be that way! Sushi!"

Kid stopped laughing, covered his mouth and his stomach. "Oh, I'm gonna puke." He then ran to Soul's bathroom.

Soul couldn't hold his laughter any more.

Black Star looked cheekily after Kid.

"It's not funny!" Kid yelled from the bathroom.

Soul smiled. "Yeah it is! It's only fair that Black Star use that since you used that against him!"

Kid got out of the bathroom, face wet and pale. "You wanna play hard ball Soul? Fine. A-"

"LA LA LA LA!" Soul covered his ears and yelled out.

"Alli-"

"LA LA LA LA LA!"

Kid ripped his friend's hands from his ears. "Allisa." He hissed.

Soul's face turned as red as his eyes. "One time!"

"Yes! But rather loud!" Kid chimed.

"Don't blame him." Black Star said, defending Soul. "He has no control over his dreams."

Soul turned to Black Star. "Hey! I do!"

"Then when you said Allisa..."

"Allisa isn't in fault here!" Soul said.

Kid smirked, nudging his friend. "Still like her Soul?"

"No! Stop that!" Soul's face was still a scarlet red.

Kid hooked his elbow with Black Star and the two started to sing song the girl's name while skipping around Soul.

Kid was rather loud, Black Star quiet but loud enough for his friend's to hear.

"Black Star... Why?" Soul whined.

"She was cute, but you were only 10 at the time!" Black Star replied. "Plus, it was your dark times."

Kid and Black Star stopped.

Soul sighed. "Yeah. They were my dark times."

Kid sighed. "Duuuude." He placed his arm around his friend's shoulders. "It's all in the past. I'm sure you're over Allisa though. I mean, you did date-"

"Can we not talk about my past relationship with your future girlfriend?" Soul said, pushing Kid's arm off his shoulder.

"What? Who even said I was gonna ask Lizzy to be my girlfriend?" Kid rolled his eyes, crossing his arms at his chest. "Did you not see the girls at that library club? They had fine-"

"It's really obvious. The way you look at Elizabeth, the way you act around her, I can see your sweaty palms and the slight tremble of your shoulders when you see her. When you think she's around, you perk up like back at the club. I'm surprised you even recognize her voice after so little time with her." Soul sat down on his couch. "That's quite amazing."

Black Star chuckled. "That's so cute, Kid."

The shinigami was red in the face. "I do not like her! I swear on my head-"

"That's not sym-"

"Shut up! That was years ago Soul! I don't like Lizzy! Okay! Done! Period! End of conversation! Bye!" He turned to his friend's hallway.

"Where are you going?" Soul called.

"In your room! I'll find the sleeping bags myself!" Kid then slammed the door shut.

"Gosh, he sure is angry at me. And the sleeping bags are in that closet, weirdo."

Black Star nodded. "I'm still a bit tired, so I'm calling it a night. I'm gonna give Kid the sleeping bags then it's lights out." He grabbed the sleeping bags and some pillows then walked to Soul's room. "Good night Soul."

"Good night."

He heard the door click shut and slumped into the couch. "Ugh. I am not looking forward to spirit event week."

* * *

**You guys are probably mad at me because Soul and Maka didn't meet yet. I'm killing you guys aren't I?**

**I apologize if Harvar is still in character, I don't really know how he acts.**

**I'll look up his personality later.**

**Soul's so mean, even if he's his opposite.**

**Making Kid mad is fun.**

**I haven't updated for a long time, right?**

**I apologize, I have school and we now have an A. N. I. M. E. club.**

**Happy day, happy day!**

**So hopefully, I'll be able to update during the club.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Oh, hey there. Haven't seen you guys in a- *gets hit with a shoe***

**WHO THREW THAT?!**

**Anyways, I apologize for the delayed update.**

**There has been a lot going on in my life.**

**Other than that, thank you:**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Lol. Sorry. No, I'm not the president of the club nor am I in the council. I actually just quit being the secretary. For a writer, I'm not big on writing. LOL.**

**death's little sis1: Your review made my heart melt. Thank you.**

**sherry yuki: I'm glad it made your day.**

**Kaoru97: Thank you for the help sensei!**

**Mouers: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Amuto101: For adding this to your story alert!**

**ChloeRileyWolfe: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! I have updated!**

**Blesk: For adding this to your story alert!**

**alykagamine: LOL. Yes.**

**Ms. Roseruby: For adding this to your story alert!**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88: Haha, I love your reaction. It seems as if no one likes Maka as a popular girl. LOL.**

**Guest: OKAY! Sheesh. So demanding...**

**The Airbender Who Lived: For adding this to your story alert! Thank you! I really like LizxKid, they match a lot.**

**mangafan4life: For adding this to your favorite stories list!**

**biggestsoulxmakafan: Here's the next chapter!**

**Thank you all! I'm glad you still like this story.**

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

Maka yawned as she waited outside the clothing store. Her eyes turned to the left to see Tsubaki telling a couple to bow down to her, Maka rolled her eyes.

When Liz and Patty came out, she sighed happily.

"What'd you guys buy?"

Liz fidgeted. "I don't like spirit event week." She groaned. "My clothes reveal too much and I have to act... Like my opposite."

Maka frowned. "How about me? Do you know how bad this'll be on my reputation? I need to act like a nerd."

Liz scoffed. "It's not acting if you actually are that way."

Maka glared at her. "I am not a nerd."

"Yeah, sure."

Patty closed her eyes and held her head in her hands. "I don't like the clothes you bought me! It's too different than what I normally wear!"

Patty usually wore jeans and a red long sleeved shirt that covered her stomach.

"Sorry Patty, but you have to wear it. We'll both have to endure wearing the contraption."

Maka looked at Tsubaki.

Tsubaki always wore jeans and a long sleeved shirt, both of them were white. Even if she was set on getting people's attention, she didn't like showing skin. How modest of her...

Maka smiled. "I'm actually happy. I've always wanted to see you guys reveal yourselves a little."

"How 'bout you huh?" Liz asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Your legs are the best part of you, yet you choose to hide them? Ridiculous."

Maka looked at her clothes.

A way too revealing highlight yellow tank top and black leather skinny jeans. To top that all off, she wore black sandals and wore her hair into a bun Liz had put it in instead of keeping it down.

"But the skinny jeans show my curves, it's all good."

Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm looking forward to spirit event week. I'll actually see you look like an actual nerd and act like one too!"

"Shut up Liz!" Maka blushed.

Liz chuckled. "Calm down Maka. You're always so tense around this time."

Maka sighed. "It is spirit event week. I was just lucky last year." She then looked around. "Where'd Tsubaki go?"

* * *

"YOU TWO! GET A ROOM! PDA SHOULD BE ILLEGAL!" Tsubaki yelled at a couple.

The couple pulled away from their make-out session and got up. "Single people." The girl scoffed as they walked away, hand in hand.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! AS YOUR GODDESS I DEMAND YOU-"

"Tsubaki?" A kind voice asked from below the mall's tree.

Tsubaki looked down to see a boy with blue hair. "Hey Black Star!" She grinned.

"You should probably get down from there. You could get hurt." He said with a worried face.

"NO WORRIES! YOUR GODDESS IS- WOAH!" The clumsy ninja slipped and fell off the tree.

Into Black Star's arms.

Tsubaki shook her head and looked at her rescuer. "Black Star! Thank you for saving your goddess!"

Black Star put her down with a confused look. "Um... You're welcome?"

"WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE PEASANT?"

Black Star scratched his cheek. "I'm actually here with Kid and my friend Soul. He's new at school."

Tsubaki grinned. "GREAT! A NEW FOLLOWER!"

"Yo, Black Star! Don't run off like that!" Kid called, stopping behind him and looking at the weapon in front of them. "Hey Tsubaki! How are you?" He smirked.

"FANTASTIC!" Tsubaki grinned.

"Where's Lizzie and the others?"

The loud mouth was answered by Maka calling out her name. "Tsubaki! Stop going away and not telling us!" She caught her breath and looked at the other boys. "Oh. Hey Kid, Black Star."

"Hello Maka. It's nice seeing you again." Black Star smiled.

Kid grinned. "Albarn. What an incredible coincidence."

Maka smirked. "Money first."

Kid took her hand and pulled her body to him. "Let's skip that part."

Liz rolled her eyes and pulled Maka behind her. "Where the hell is Soul?"

The younger blonde looked at Liz. "He's the new kid right?"

Liz nodded.

"His name sounds familiar..." Maka said out loud in thought. "I like his name. Can I meet him?"

Kid rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean can you meet him? He's right h-" He turned around just to see the empty space behind him. "Here. Where'd he go?"

Black Star pointed at a nearby bookstore. "He's probably in there. I heard him talking to someone on the phone about a new book."

Maka's hand twitched and her eyes flashed toward the bookstore. She shook her head. "Never mind then. I wouldn't want to get caught in a bookstore."

That made all the girls laugh, except Patty whom giggled only so loudly.

Kid and Black Star looked at them confused while Maka blushed furiously.

Maka pouted and pulled Tsubaki's wrist. "Let's go, we still need to get my clothing. We'll see you guys later. Maybe I can even meet Soul."

"You will, I'll make sure of it." Black Star smiled.

"GOODBYE MY FOLLOWERS!" The egomaniac yelled as they walked away.

"Bye Tsubaki." Black Star laughed a little.

"See you guys later! I'll call you Maka!" Kid shouted as they walked away.

"You don't have my number!"

"I'll get it!" He watched the girls disappear and sighed. "She totally digs me."

"Uh... Yeah." Black Star scratched the back of his head.

"What?"

"Well, you know how Maka is. If she goes out with you, it will be for only so long. She hadn't had a stable relationship before."

"What? Look, here's what you're not thinking. Maka and I are totally compatible. The one time we had an actual conversation, we found out we have the same taste in music!"

"Really? I thought you'd hate pop."

"Hate it? It's great."

"I could use some help here." A strained voice cut into their conversation.

Black Star jumped and looked at Soul. "Oh! Let me help with that!" He said, taking some books from the stack in his arms.

Kid sighed and also helped.

* * *

**AND SO IT BEGINS!**

**The real thing begins now. It's been awhile, eh?**

**I apologize, I had clubs and school and life.**

**I will make up for it.**

**Hopefully.**

**Well, other than that please review!**

**Okay, until next time!**

**-That Person**


	8. Chapter 8

**S. O. Chapter 8**

**Herro! Finally! The beloved chapter 8!**

**This whole thing will be of Kid.**

**I know this is a SoMa but hey, it's chapter 8. I had to.**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: It's most definitely a SoMa. I don't know how to handle a KiMa story.**

**alykagamine: Lol. You haven't killed me yet. **

**Guest: Wait... Is this Kaoru97?**

**D-MINI-Q: That part always makes me laugh, I can not even. XD**

**Unicorn-Soul-42: For adding this to your story alert!**

**dusty-kittens: For adding this to your story alert!**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX: When exactly do you want them to meet?**

**88SymmetryFOREVER88: Lol. Yeah, that is true. Maka would never go for Kid.**

**The Hobo Princess: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Chibiness-O-Yeahh: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Anime Girl 12201: For adding this to your story alert! Thank you! A very unique plot if I say so myself. I'm actually quite proud of the idea.**

**meghanmoo: Plot twist: Tsubaki is crazy.**

**biggestsoulxmakafan: For adding this to your story alert! I'm sorry for the wait.**

**Kat (Death's little sis1): I'm glad I can brighten your day! I hope this chapter appeals to you as well!**

** : For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list! I can imagine Soul uncool... For Maka at least. *nudge nudge, wink wink, hint hint* I'm sorry they haven't met yet! Patience young one.**

**okami-onna: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**foreveraliangel: I'm sure everyone hates that I haven't let them meet yet. I am such a cruel person, I'm sorry.**

**burakkurozu1797: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Moonboy120: Yes! Imagery is everything!**

**draken14142: Updated!**

**Anon: Thank you for the tips, I will take that into my consideration.**

**chiconmayarox: For adding this to your story alert!**

**DrowningInTearsOfBlood: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Gosh, I love you guy.**

**Let's get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Day 1, Football Game

Fixing his clothes, the young reaper frowned at himself in the mirror. "We need to skip."

The albino rose an eyebrow. "But your dad will suspend us."

"But I look like a dork!" He whined.

The bluenette smiled. "You look fine Kid."

"You realize you have to act as your opposite right?"

Black Star's face fell. "I can't. That's highly impossible."

Soul frowned at his reflection too. "I would love to ditch but that would go down on my permanent record."

Black Star started sniffling.

Kid and Soul looked panicky.

"Black Star?"

Black Star sniffles some more. Until...

"WAAH!"

Soul and Kid were next to him, rubbing his back in comfort in seconds.

"It's okay Black Star..."

"Yeah! I mean, it's only for a week! What can go wrong? We'll be by each other from today to Friday! Then we can rent some strip-"

"Aside from that." Soul glared at Kid, whom shrugged. "We'll be opposites together."

Black Star sniffled once more and wiped his eyes. "O... Okay... I guess I can manage for a week."

"Great!" Soul smiled. "Then we can get through this."

Kid sighed. "Well, let's go to school guys."

* * *

Soul swallowed loudly and fixed his jacket. He was wearing a black and yellow jacket with red jeans and matching black and yellow shoes. His hair was naturally wild and gravity-defying. To top everything off, he wore something on his head that was given to him when he was younger but was too large for him. Since he was all grown up, he found this an opportunity to wear it. It was a white headband with his name and a patch that had lips and the letters E-A-T around it. **(A/N: Basically what he wore through the first 30 or so episodes in the series.)**

Black Star fidgeted behind him. "I can't do this Soul." Black Star usually wore clothing that covered his body. He wore a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar. He had white trousers that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar, two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. There are also similar strips wrapped around his neck in form of a scarf, and around his waist in the form of a belt. Rivets can also be seen on his pockets and on the ends of his trousers. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights and has a band going across the back of each hand, adorned with a star. His footwear were basic black boots with white tips, with a star shape visible on the toe of each boot. [1] A star-shaped tattoo was show on his right shoulder.

Kid was behind both boys. "I look worse than both of you. You guys actually look great." He wore a standard black business suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt and a metallic skull rests under his collar. [2]

"Stop whining Kid. We're all in this together, remember?" Soul said.

Kid smirked. "It's all for one..."

They made a group... Triangle and put their hands in the middle.

"And one for all!" They exclaimed in union and threw their hand up in the air.

Soul gave a genuine smile. "We can totally do this. All we need to do is stick together."

Kid nodded. "Yes. I- Uh... What's an uncool word for-"

"Agree? Second that thought?" The albino rolled his eyes.

Kid smiled. "Yes! I second that thought!"

"Well, we better get going." Black Star said.

"Talk louder Black Star." Soul suggested.

With a nervous glance at his friends, he exclaimed. "WE SHOULD GET GOING!"

Kid and Soul jumped from surprise and looked around.

Everyone was now looking at them.

Kid whispered for only Soul to hear. "Tell them they're being uncool. Act lazy too."

Giving a lazy look, he rolled his eyes. "Why are you people staring at us? That's totally uncool." Soul shoved his hands into his jacket pocket. Mentally, he stabbed himself for using words that weren't legitimate.

Of course, everyone continued on with their lives.

The guys sighed in relief.

Well, at least they knew how to act for the rest of the week now.

* * *

Kid tried hard. He did, he promises. But it was hard.

Especially when he was a shinigami. He already knew all of this information naturally.

Right now, he hated his two best friends.

Both of them were trying not to pay attention and were on their phones, texting each other.

_'How dare!'_ He huffed.

"Death the Kid, complete this sentence." Marie pointed at the board, giving him a glare.

He and Marie weren't exactly besties.

He apologized after the prank, okay!

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body." He stated effortlessly.

The whole class looked at him in shock. All except the duo texting.

"What is it? Am I incorrect?" He asked, slightly worried. Maybe he didn't have amazing reaper powers like he thought he did.

Marie shook her head. "No, you are correct. Uh... Everyone do page 88 in your textbook."

At that, Kid's eye twitched. That number. That cursed number.

"Number 8 is especially hard, so ask me for help if you wish." She said before sitting down on her seat and starting to grade papers. "You may begin."

Without thinking, Kid's hand shot up.

"What is it reaper boy?" Marie narrowed her eyes as she looked at him.

"Is there also only 8 questions needed to be solved? Is this due tomorrow? The 8th of the 8th month? Is it 8 points? Will you preserve the symmetry?" He asked hopefully.

At the word 'symmetry', Soul and Black Star looked up.

"Kid, are you okay?" Soul rose an eyebrow.

"THE SYMMETRY MUST BE PRESERVED! PLEASE MISS MARIE! KEEP EVERYTHING SYMMETRICAL!"

Soul sighed and slumped in his chair. "So much for the cool Kid. He's back to the old days."

* * *

Of course, the girls wanted to skip.

But then there was Liz. Being her only small circle of friends, she trusted them. They trusted each other to be at their sides.

It was a pact. They've had it since they were in middle school.

"You're lucky we love you so much Liz." Maka growled out. She was wearing a white Oxford shirt under her yellow sweater vest. A stripped white and green tie was tied to her collar and she was wearing a red plaid skirt. Her hair was done in pigtails and she wore white gloves.

"Where's the last item?" Liz frowned, looking at the blonde's outfit.

Maka scoffed and looked away. "That thing'll make me look even nerdier than I already look."

"B-But I l-like how you look..." Patty said quietly. She was wearing a red sleeveless turtle neck that showed her stomach and cargo shorts. She had a cowboy hat upon her head and white high heeled boots.

Her sister wore the sane exact thing, except with jeans. "Yeah Maka. We all like how you look."

Tsubaki gave a big smile. "YEAH! YOU LOOK-" Liz clamped her hand over her friend's mouth. Tsubaki wore a pale yellow sleeveless outfit with a skirt end that had a slit down the side. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She wears a sash, much like gray riveted straps, that wraps around her waist twice and hangs down diagonally from right to left [3].

"You're supposed to be like your polar opposite Tsubaki. Meaning you have to give up being a loud, obnoxious, ego for a week." Liz reminded, internally thanking Shinigami-sama while removing her hand from her friend's mouth.

Tsubaki frowned, crossing her arms. "Tch. Fine, but I'm only doing this because I know you guys would miss me if I had to leave."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The ash-blonde grumbled. "Let's just go to class quickly so I can get this day over with."

Party's lip quivered. "B-But I don't wanna g-go inside looking l-like t-this!"

Liz closed her eyes and hugged her sister. "I know Patty, and I'm sorry. But I don't want to be suspended. We'll all get through this together, okay? We promise."

"Cross your heart?"

They all nodded. "Cross our hearts." They said in union, crossing their hearts.

"You ready to go in?" Maka smiled warmly at the younger twin.

After a few moment's hesitation, Patty nodded.

As soon as they walked in, whistles and compliments from guys came from everywhere.

"Nice legs Albarn!"

"Whoa! The Thompsons got it going on!"

"Tsubaki you hot beast! Hit me up!"

Warmth filled all the girl's cheeks. No matter how many times Maka's been complimented, she still wasn't used to compliments on her legs.

As soon as they got to class, she buried her face into her arms and muttered something under her breath before she actually got out some paper and a pencil to write notes on.

"I hate my life."

* * *

During lunch, the girls sat around their table.

Liz and Patty on one side and Tsubaki on the other.

They still have been waiting for Maka, whom had gone off to pick up her food from her father.

"I mean, what is that sport even about any way? I feel like the players are just losing their IQ points every time they get hit." Liz said, taking a sip of her Pepsi.

Tsubaki shrugged. "It's not that bad." She had quickly become accustomed to talking in a lower voice. "But that's only the teams I cheer on! Only the greatest can be praised by the great Tsubaki!" But she was still egotistic.

"Tsubaki." Liz warned.

"Oops. Sorry." She smiled.

"Hey, Maka's coming over." Patty muttered, eyes cast to the ground.

Suddenly, an annoying male sat across Liz.

"Lizzy! I wanted to ask you something."

"For the last time DTK, it's Liz." She ground her teeth together.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He waved it off like it was nothing. "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to the football game with me."

"You mean for spirit week?" She raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"No thanks." She scoffed. "I'd rather not watch buffoons knock each other down while trying to play catch."

This comment had the reaper frowning. "What type of American are you Lizzy?"

"A civilized-"

"Come on! Just this once! It's free! Please! I don't want to go by myself!"

"Why should I? Why don't you go ask Maka?"

"Because she already turned me down last year!"

"And the year before that, and the year before that, and the year-"

"OKAY. Okay. I get it. I should just stop trying to get her. And I am, by asking to come with me. Please? Just this once?"

"On one condition."

"Anything!"

"Call me Liz. Not Lizzy."

"Will do!" He saluted her.

As Maka sat down next to Tsubaki, she greeted everyone. "Hey Zebra." She greeted Kid. "You eating lunch?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Oh, want some of mine then?" She opened her bento to show him sushi.

Kid's eyes grew wide and he quickly got up and ran of to the male's bathroom.

He had passed Soul and Black Star, who was about to go in the cafeteria but followed their friend instead.

Maka looked at Liz, who shrugged.

"He's probably high today."

* * *

"Kid?" Black Star and Soul called out as they entered the male's restroom.

"In here." A groan came from the first stall.

They walked over and opened the stall door to find their friend sitting next next to the toilet, an arm draped around the bowl.

"This toilet is my friend." He sobbed. "He's the only one I share my life with." He clutched the bowl tighter. "Don't leave me baby, please don't."

"Uh... Kid... Are you alright?" Black Star scratched his cheek.

The boy sniffled. "Yes. Maka just... She's horrible."

"I thought you liked her." The albino rose an eyebrow in questioning.

"I used to. Until she opened a bento with THE THING in it!" He cried.

"You were with them..." Black Star blinked at him. Kid usually never ditched him, usually because he stood out more next to a blue haired boy. "Soul could've met her!"

"It's fine Black Star. Not like I wanted to meet this mysterious Maka you guys keep talking about." He said sarcastically.

"Shhhhhh! I need to tell you guys something. I'm going to the football game."

"By yourself?" The two boys asked in union.

"No... With Liz."

This caused the boys to give him a cheeky grin.

"Someone's in-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." He glared at Soul.

Soul shrugged and patted Kid's back as he got up. "Well, I hope you don't screw it up with her. She's actually pretty cool."

"Shut up."

* * *

Liz took a deep breath as she followed Kid.

They ended up inside a room that overlooked the field.

"I'm glad you actually came." Kid said, closing the door and watching Liz look around.

"Whoa. I know you're rich but this is still... Wow."

He smiled in response. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Wait, you're not gonna rape me are you?"

Kid nearly dropped the cup of water he was holding. "No! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, you take me to a room secluded from everyone and soundproof." She blushed, knowing that she had jumped to a conclusion.

"As much as I like you, I wouldn't do such a horrid thing Liz." He looked seriously into her eyes.

Liz's eyes widened as he said that. "You... You like me?"

As soon as he realized that he had said that, he gulped and looked away from her.

They watched the game quietly for a while, until Liz tilted her head at Kid and asked him a question.

"Hey Kid, why did you ditch us during lunch."

Kid went pale, as if he had seen a ghost. "Maka. She was eating..." A shiver went down his spine. "I just hate that food."

"Su-"

"DON'T SAY IT!"

Liz gave a smirk. "Tell me, what happened to make you hate it."

He sighed before beginning. "Soul, Black Star, and I had gone to sleep over at Soul's house. It was time for dinner, and I asked what we were eating."

Liz nodded, indicating that she was listening.

"It was that... Horrid food. I've never tasted it before that day. Soul's brother, Wes, was sick that day. I didn't know however, none of us did. He joined us at the table to eat it. When I had shoved an entire roll into my mouth, Wes puked. Onto my plate. Soul and Black Star had turned away and had missed the action, lucky for them. And I was scarred for the rest of my life."

"Wow. How depressing." Liz patted his shoulder. "Never getting to learn the joys of eating such a great food choice."

Kid gave a small smile. "Shut up.

They didn't even watch the game that night. But it didn't matter because they found a lot more about each other that day.

* * *

**[1], [2], and [3]: I got the descriptions straight off of Soul Eater Wikia.**

**Ah, now you know why Kid doesn't like sushi. Shame really, I love sushi.**

**Spicy ahi for the win! I used to buy it all the time at 7-11 from down the street before school started during middle school.**

**Mmm... I'm hungry now.**

**Anyways, if you don't like KidxLiz then you can skip all those KidxLiz things. There won't be much mention of it throughout the story. I am focusing on Soul and Maka after all.**

**Please review!**

**Okay, until next time.**

**-That Person**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Long time no see!**

***hides behind closest person***

**Now before you can all start throwing things at me, let me just thank some people first!**

**Thank you:**

**Lucy Ashley from Fairy Tail: Yeah, I feel bad for him man. Of course this is a SoMa! Almost all my fanfics are SoMas!**

**XDooms Day MasqueradeX: Soul and Maka shall meet soon, I promise you. I like your pen name, it's still beautiful! I love SoMa too.**

**death's little sis1: Give that guy what he deserves. You're welcome! Thanks for thinking I'm awesome!**

**alykagamine: I love you too.**

**aharmlessbunn: For adding this to your story alert!**

**AwesomePurpleKitty: For adding this to your story alert!**

**Blue Blooded Phantom: i have once again updated! Speaking of update, I'm looking forward to yours! I too love KidxLiz.**

**Kaoru97: Not as much people as you senpai. But thank you! I have updated once again!**

**Mewlover21: For adding this to your favorite stories list and story alert! Thank you, I try very hard (and I do mean VERY HARD) to be original. I shall continue writing!**

** .3 : For adding this to your story alert!**

**lightningbolt-SOMA-lover: For adding this to your story alert! I'm so sorry this is late! But I updated!**

**draken14142: Here's the next chapter!**

**Madisont22: For adding this to your story alert!**

**ELMOSWURLDisscary: For adding this to your favorite stories list! I'm glad you love this story!**

**SoraCanada: For adding this to your favorite stories list! I know, it was really weird writing this story because everyone's so OOC. I'm glad you think this story is good!**

**Winniethewubbzy: For adding this to your story alert!**

**anna114: For adding this to your favorite stories list! I have updated! I'm glad you like this story!**

**DaGreyHero: For adding this to your story alert and favorite stories list!**

**Okay, now you can throw stuff at me while I get this story started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater!**

* * *

Day 2, PEP Rally

Kid yawned, leaning onto Soul's side.

"Get off of me Kid!" Soul growled, pushing the Shinigami away.

"But I'm tiiiiireeeed." He whined.

"Well, too bad! You gotta get through the school day if you want to be your polar opposite."

"Yes mother."

The albino glared at him while Black Star laughed behind his hand.

"Shut up Kid." He grumbled and got up. "We gotta go to the gym for the pep rally."

Kid groaned and shifted in the grass.

They had chosen to go outside during lunch, an easier way for Kid to tell them how yesterday's game went. The day had gone by surprisingly fast for them.

"Stop groaning and get up. You get to see your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted. "I don't like her that way! She's a Thompson!"

Black Star tilted his head. "What's wrong with being a Thompson?"

Soul and Kid looked at him as if he was crazy.

"You mean, you don't know?" His golden eyes bore into his blue-green ones as he sat up.

"Uh... No..." The boy had started fidgeting.

Soul sighed and leaned on the trees next to them. "It's a sad story that practically everyone knows."

"Yeah, except for Black Star apparently." Kid's lips curved into a smirk.

In response, he crossed his arms and pouted. "Well, I try hard not to get into anyone's business. Unlike you."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That you don't know how to keep your head out of other people's business!" Soul snapped. Though he was friend's with the boy, he was quite annoying. "Now shut up so I can tell him!"

"I do not! I respect other people's space! Not like you!" Kid grinned cheekily.

"What? I always keep my head out of my ass, not like you Kid." Soul retorted.

"You know who's ass I've kept my head in? Your mom!"

"SOUL CHOP!"

As Kid lay in the grass unconscious, Soul looked back at Black Star who looked at Kid with wide eyes.

"So, where was I?"

Black Star sighed, momentarily forgetting about Kid. "You haven't even started."

"Okay then, I'll start now." Soul gestured for Black Star to sit down. "Well, you should know that Liz and Patty are orphans. They were disowned by their parents after Patty got last place in a spelling bee. They used to be so careless, worry free until that day. It changed their life of course.

Their parents were well-known genius's. Their dad had abandoned them for fear that their mom would turn on him, he had written Hell's Angels: The Strange and Terrible Saga of the Outlaw Motorcycle Gangs. Their mom had figured out how to decode locks and had the memory of a Clark's Nutcracker bird.

Of course, their mother had expected Patty to win the spelling bee. And had disowned her for not being smart enough. Liz wouldn't let her sister go out into the real world on her own, so she disowned her own mom. Just for the sake of her sister." Soul glanced at Black Star, who's lips were trembling and cheeks wet from tears.

"That's terrible!" He cried. "What a horrid human being! Who does that?!"

"The Thompsons... Everyone fears their knowledge. And they should." Soul sighed, remembering how when they first met; she was surprised to see he hadn't made an excuse to leave.

The three-striped hair boy sat up. "But that doesn't mean they shouldn't get to know them."

"Great, you're awake." Soul looked at his watch then at the other two. "We should go now. The pep rally will probably start soon."

"Then we shall go to the kingdom of broken hearts and fallen dreams!" Kid declared getting up and posing. "Onward my friend's! For there are lovely damsels in distress awaiting our arrival!" He said before taking off.

"Hey! Wait up!" Soul yelled before running after him.

"W-Wait for me!" Black Star called out, going after them.

* * *

"Make way! Albarn's coming through!" A boy had called out.

Without hesitation, everyone cleared a path for Maka and the girls to go through.

"But she's so annoying! I mean, it was just once and I apologized!" Tsubaki complained.

The eldest blonde weapon rubbed the bridge of her nose. "For the last time Tsubaki, you didn't apologize. You told her to bow down to you."

"As she should! I am her goddess! She should- KYA!"

Maka yanked the raven-haired girl onto the first step of the bleacher. "Shut up will ya! My girls are gonna be out there in any minute and I want to see what they have planned!" She shouted at her as they all sat down.

Tsubaki grumbled under her breath while Liz patted Patty's head, who hung onto her older sister's arm, and Maka pulled on her skirt.

"Albarn."

The young girl looked up with wide eyes.

"OX?!" The girls screamed.

The once handsome heartthrob, now looked like an absolute nerd. He didn't have the full head of hair as before, two horns on the sides of his head remained. He had circle framed glasses that had a glare and never showed his beautiful eyes that everyone once admired.

"You- You-" Maka's throat was dry. This could not be happening.

"Ha!" Liz started to laugh. "And you called me a nerd! Look who's talking now!" She clutched her stomach, her shoulders shaking.

Tsubaki joined in and Patty laughed quietly with a blush.

"Maka looks like a nerd too! She doesn't even deserve to be one!" Ox stood with hands on his hips.

Okay. Before all this switched personality shit of a week, Ox and Maka were really close. Close as anyone could be.

_'But fuck that.'_

"Says the boy who's standing like a complete girl."

"WHY YOU-!"

"GOOD AFTERNOON SHIBUSEN!" A joyful voice cut through the gym, silencing all the students.

Everyone standing were now sitting. Ox had disappeared, most likely dragged off by his new weapon (who he had been bragging about since the morning).

"I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THE GAME YESTERDAY! BECAUSE WE WON!"

Cheers and applause echoed through the gym.

"BUT I HOPE TODAY IS EVEN BETTER FOR YOU! BECAUSE WE HAVE A LOT PREPARED!"

The school was filled with students of great school spirit.

So each year was the same.

EVERYONE cheered.

Even the quiet Patty.

"OF COURSE, WE START OFF WITH OUR SCHOOL ALMA MATER. SO PLEASE STAND, AND ALL HATS AND SUNGLASSES OFF."

They all obeyed this rule and started to sing the Alma mater.

After the Alma mater, they all sat back down.

"TO START OFF OUR PEP RALLY WE WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE OUR PRINCIPAL, LORD DEATH!"

Of course, everyone had cheered. The man was a legend pretty much everywhere.

The newbies seemed hesitant though, but quickly brushed it off as soon as the upper class men told them to cheer along.

Lord Death walked up to the center of the gym in all his glory, basking in all the cheers. Though he had a mean appearance, **(A/N: His old appearance everyone)** he was actually very easy to get along with.

"Good afternoon students! I know all of you new out there are probably wondering what this week is all about. Well, spirit week has become a tradition at the DWMA since it was suggested. Our academy isn't known to be a regular school for students to learn simplistic things such as math and English. But, we don't want our students to think that they're different than everyone. That is the last thing I want.

So to have everyone feel like this is an actual school, we've arranged spirit week. I hope everyone had fun last year and is having fun currently! Please keep up the good work at defeating kishins! You are all fantastic!" With that, he walked away.

The crowd cheered at everything that day.

"WE WILL NOW BE PLAYING A GAME. WE NEED 8 VOLUNTEERS."

Tsubaki quickly ran up, standing next to the MC. Kid, a boy named Hiro, Harvar, Jackie, a boy name Killik, and two of the staff members; Sid and Spirit also went up.

"DURING THIS GAME, YOU WILL BE PARTNERED UP. YOUR PARTNER WILL RUN UP TO ONE OF THE FOUR CHAIRS AND POP THEIR BALLOON THEN RUN BACK AND TAG YOU. THEN YOU HAVE TO DO THE SAME. WHOEVER FINISHES FIRST WINS!"

Tsubaki and Kid partnered up, while Harvar picked Jackie, Killik picked Sid, and Hiro was stuck with Spirit.

"ON YOUR MARKS!"

Harvar sighed and looked around.

"READY!"

Sid narrowed his eyes at Spirit.

"GET SET!"

Spirit shrunk under Sid's eyes.

"GO!"

Tsubaki was the first to get to the chair. But apparently she didn't pop the balloon fast enough because Killik had already been tagged by Sid and was now jogging to the chair.

Spirit jumped up and down, trying to pop the balloon with his not-so-big butt while Hiro sweat dropped. Harvar walked back to Jackie after he had bounced once on his balloon and popped it.

Tsubaki tried to focus all her weight onto the balloon. Her cheek puffed out in anger and eyes focused on Kid, whom was cheering her on. When she finally popped the balloon, she threw her hands up and cheered in victory.

"HURRY UP TSUBAKI!" Kid called out.

She gave him a thumbs up and ran over to him. She and Kid high-fived, as he passed her and ran back to the chair.

Spirit bounced onto his balloon trying hard to pop it, only for it to fly from beneath his butt to the audience.

Maka face palmed. "Idiot."

Kid, Killik, and Jackie popped their balloons at the same time. A glare was thrown to each of the players.

Kid took off, Jackie's eyes widening as scrambled up and ran to Harvar.

Once Kid had ran up to Tsubaki, he smiled. "Yes! He did it!"

"AND THE WINNER IS... SPIRIT AND HIRO!"

"WHAT?!" The other 6 players yelled.

"WELL, WHILE YOU WERE ALL GLARING AT EACH OTHER, SPIRIT HAD MANAGED TO POP HIS BALLOON AND RUN OVER TO HIRO. HIRO ALSO HAD ENOUGH TIME TO POP HIS BALLOON AND GET BACK TO MR. ALBARN."

Tsubaki tried to run over to the MC, Kid grabbing her collar before she could do so.

"Well, damn." Jackie muttered.

"It's fine, you all did well." Hiro smiled.

"Thanks." Jackie blushed, happy that she had been given a compliment from the coolest guy at Shibusen.

They all headed back into the audience arena.

"OKAY, WELL, NOW WE HAVE A PERFORMANCE FROM THE FRESHMAN CLASS COUNCIL."

Maka yawned as she watched the group of freshman dance to a remix United States of Pop 2012(1).

"Hey, isn't our class next?" Liz asked.

"Huh. Yeah. I wonder what they have planned for us this time." Just like this year's freshmen, they had chosen one of DJ Earworm's song.

"WOW! INCREDIBLE DANCING FRESHMEN! LET'S SEE IF THE SOPHMORES CAN DO BETTER!"

Just as she had said that, the whole place went dark. Everyone had started panicking until a spotlight hit the center of the gym. There, 8 people had dressed up as if they had just gotten from a thrift store.

As predicted from Maka, "Thrift Shop(2)" started to play.

And boy did the student council suck at dancing. They were all over the place when dancing that song. Then there was a record scratch and "Wobble Baby Wobble(3)" started playing.

The whole school seemed to join in, running down the bleachers and onto the center.

Heck, even Patty had joined in.

Maka laughed as she wobbled with the rest of the school.

_'This is the best spirit event week so far.'_ The ash blonde thought smiling.

* * *

Soul laughed as he, Black Star, and Kid left the school gym.

"Wow! I've never seen such an energetic crowd like that for years!" The red eyed boy smiled.

"Well, it is the DWMA. But, our class wasn't like this last year. Must be because this year's theme." Kid explained.

"Either way, I'm glad I moved back." He stopped and looked at his friend's. "What're you guys doing today?"

Kid scratched his head. "I actually have to get going to the school field. Tomorrow's the carnival and my dad wants me to make sure everything's going alright. Black Star's gonna come help."

Black Star smiled. "You can come too if you want."

Soul shook his head and let go of them. "Nah, it's fine. I still have to unpack. But I'll see you guys tomorrow." He waved and walked in the opposite direction of them.

"Bye!" The other two gave him one last wave before running off.

_'Everything seems to have... Changed since I've left.'_ Soul sighed.

_'I wonder what else has changed...'_

* * *

**(1): United States of Pop 2012 belongs to DJ Earworm, I have no rights to it whatsoever.**

**(2): Thrift Shop belongs to Macklemore, the best guy ever to make the song "Same Love".**

**(3): Wobble Baby Wobble belongs to VIC, I have no rights to it.**

**I think that's my longest chapter yet. **

**Okay, just so you people know, I've been kinda busy lately.**

**That's one of the reasons why I haven't updated in a long while. Another reason is because of procrastination,**

**But listening to music motivates me to finish things, which is why I'm back.**

**Hopefully I won't disappear to long again.**

**But in the mean time, review please!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
